Frequently the operators of conventional household goods moving vans or trailers encounter loading situations in which the bulk of a load to be moved in one trip exceeds the bulk carrying capacity of the vehicle. Prior to the making of the present invention no known readily assembled, disassembled, and stowed extension crate equipment has been proposed or made available for conveniently and readily temporarily increasing the cargo-carrying capacity of such moving vans.